


Show Me Love

by taitofan



Series: Dumb LeonxChihiro Fluff [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Three DR drabbles.1. Leon is trying his best to be a good boyfriend.2. Hajime Hinata, Ultimate Lover?3. Monaca is better off in space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These didn't seem long enough to post on their own, and since I wrote them all at the same time, I figured I'd lump them together. NDRv3 wasn't ignored--I posted the Kiibouma part by itself as "I Will Show You Mine" since it was as long as all three of those combined.

Chihiro Fujisaki was the cutest girl at Hope’s Peak Academy, and he wasn’t even a girl.  That, of course, meant that Chihiro was also the cutest _boy_ in school, even if only a handful of people knew that little fact.  Leon was among those who were privy to the truth, being his boyfriend and all.  And he’d even managed to not spill the beans about Chihiro’s real gender, despite not exactly being the most subtle guy on the planet.

So he wasn’t really sure how he’d managed to cause such a problem, but there he was.

“Leon, um, you know I’m not really a girl, right?”

“Yeah, babe, I know.”  Of course he did.  They’d started dating back in their first year at Hope’s Peak.  He knew Chihiro and his body all too well.  “Do you really need to ask that?”

“Well then, maybe you can, um, not call me your girlfriend when we’re alone?”

Leon vaguely remembered saying something like ‘ _There’s nothing better than hanging out with the super cutest girlfriend a guy could ask for!_ ’ as he invited himself into Chihiro’s room, which was a thing he did often.  Chihiro had never complained before—of course, he’d never complained about being called a girl before either.

“Babe, what’s wrong?  I call you my girlfriend all the time.  Hell _, you_ were the one who said I should do it unless we’re absolutely sure we’re alone.”  He paused, guilt flooding through him as Chihiro’s eyes narrowed.  God, he was like an adorable angry kitten, but Leon still hated upsetting him.  “Hey, I’ll call you whatever you want!  I’m just a little confused is all.  You’ve never told me that before.”

“I…  I know.  I’m sorry Leon, I just…”  Chihiro, now looking guilty himself, curled his hands into fists around his skirt.  “What would you do if I said I want to stop pretending I’m a girl?”

“I’d tell you I’m proud that you finally feel comfortable enough with yourself to tell everyone.”  Chihiro looked shocked, as if he wasn’t expecting such an answer.  “But if you aren’t, that’s fine too.  I want you to be happy, and I’ll call you my girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever else you want if that’s what makes you comfortable.”

Chihiro stared for a moment before sniffling, his eyes filling with unshed tears.  Leon almost panicked, but soon Chihiro smiled brightly and all but threw himself into Leon’s arms, a constant stream of thank yous spilling from his lips.  Leon held him close, not thinking that he’d done anything particularly worthy of praise.  He was Chihiro’s boyfriend, after all, and what kind of boyfriend would he be if he wasn’t supportive?  It only made sense!

He loved Chihiro with all his heart, and he didn’t care what anyone else thought of it.

…And the next week, when Chihiro stood before their classmates and told them his secret, Leon had never felt happier to see everyone else unconditionally support Chihiro too.

\-----

“Electrician?”

“Yes.”

“Pastry chef?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Skydiver?”

“The answer is going to keep being yes, just like it’s been every other time you’ve asked.”

“Dentist?”

“I cured your frontotemporal dementia _and_ lymphoma.  Of course I can do some measly dental work!”

Nagito laughed airily, and Hajime might have been annoyed if it weren’t such a nice sound.  Still, he wouldn’t be sad if Nagito got sick of his new little game.  How many talents did he have to confirm before his boyfriend was satisfied?

“Hmm,” Nagito looked thoughtful, tapping one the fingers from his prosthetic hand against his chin.  “How about Lover?”

“Ye— _wait_.  What?”

“Lover,” Nagito repeated nonchalantly, though he was smiling too much to look innocent.  “Are you the Ultimate Lover?  Even if you’re a virgin, could you blow my mind with your talents?”

“Who said I was a virgin?”  Nagito gave him a look, and Hajime relented.  “I guess I must be.  Why, are you trying to imply something?”

Even with his health returning steadily, Nagito still wore his emotions clearly on his face.  That was fine—Hajime loved seeing that pouty expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Don’t tease me, Hajime!  Being so cruel to your boyfriend is unacceptable!”

Hajime chuckled and leaned in closer, knowing Nagito couldn’t be too upset if he was still using his given name.  Nagito flushed as Hajime brought one of his hands up and cradled his cheek affectionately.  Nagito’s skin was warm to the touch—a relief to know when there had been a time not long ago when his skin was sickly pale and always cold.

“I’m sorry Nagito,” he murmured, a sincere smile on his face.  “It was a serious question though.  Do you want to test that talent?  As long as it’s with you, I don’t mind.”

Nagito mumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘ _Stupid Hajime_ ’ before pressing their lips together hungrily.  Hajime smiled into the kiss and tapped into his talent.  He had a good feeling that this was one they were both going to enjoy very much.

\-----

“Nagisa!” Kotoko yelled, running into the room with Masaru and Jataro on her heels.  “Did you hear about Monaca?”

Nagisa didn’t look up from his book, as he shook his head.

“We were all together when I last heard about her.  Did the Future Foundation finally stop her?”

“She decided to go live in space!” Masaru butt in, earning a glare from Kotoko.  “She’s a NEET in _space_!”

Nagisa finally looked up at his friends, frowning thoughtfully.  Outer space?  Well, he hadn’t see _that_ coming.

“That’s a good place for her.”

Kotoko and Masaru were bickering too loudly to hear his whispered reply, but Jataro cocked his head to the side—without his mask on his face clearly showed his confusion, and Nagisa tried not to think about how _cute_ he looked—and regarded Nagisa curiously.

“Monaca was our friend, but she wasn’t a very _good_ one, was she?”

Nagisa thought about Monaca and her lies, her schemes, her manipulation, her lips upon his as he cried and believed he was worthless…

“No,” he agreed, putting down his book and getting to his feet.  “She really wasn’t.”

He promptly drew one arm around Jataro, the other pulling Kotoko and Masaru closer.  The unexpected hug promptly shut the duo up, and Jataro gasped softly, but they were all soon hugging him back.

‘ _These are my true friends_ ,’ he thought, burying his face in the crook of Jataro’s neck and feeling his heart beat a little faster when the other boy nuzzled their cheeks together.  ‘ _I’ll protect them no matter what…_ ’


End file.
